1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coverings and, more specifically, to a selectively disposable stove top cover that may have decorative indicia or graphic thereon, such indicia may include recipes, instructions, information, etc. The cover is designed to protect the stove top as well as absorb fluids, such as oil, sauce and water. A bottom fluid impervious layer protects the stove top while the absorbent layer retains any spills with the top layer having micro holes for the fluids to pass through.
In all cases, the stove top covering can have a pattern or graphic image imprinted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other cooking covers designed for stoves and ovens. While these coverings may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention provides a stove top cover having information related to the operation of the stove, instructions related to the preparation of food and personal care instructions in the case of accidents, such as burns, eye care and stove fires. Furthermore, the stove top is designed to absorb spills to prevent contamination of the cooking utensils, such as when moved to countertops and provides for the placement of cooking utensils thereon, such as when a recipe calls for moving the pan off the heating element.